


Orbit

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spuffy... in... spaaaaaaaaaaaace...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orbit

"Stay away from my sister." Buffy opened her eyes. Overwhelmed by the brilliant whiteness around her, she shut them quickly. "Spike?"

The floor was cold on her back. As she sat up, feeling its smooth metallic surface, she realized why. She was completely naked. She forced her eyes open again.

"I don't know what you've done to me, Spike," she called out, "But I swear I'm going to kill you."

No answer.

Standing, she surveyed her surroundings. It was simple enough to do, since there weren't any to speak of. White walls, white ceiling, white floor and no apparent door. "Weird."

The floor was cool on her bare feet, but not uncomfortably so. Smooth metal, but not slippery. The air around her was neither hot nor cold.

Maybe it was a hell dimension. Did they have metal in hell dimensions? Why would Spike stick her in a hell dimension? Well, he probably would if he could. But how?

She was never going to get out if she stood around asking unanswerable questions, so she started feeling around the room for some sort of opening. If she could get into the place, there had to be a way out. Didn't there?

On her second circumnavigation of the room her finger slipped into a little indentation in the wall, and a door opened. Not opened, exactly. Was open. One moment it was a blank wall, the next a doorway. She stepped through, and out into a corridor.

Great. More white walls. "Hello?" she called. "Anybody here? Spike?" The resemblance to something the Initiative might have built struck her, and she tried a "Riley?" but no answer. The corridor stretched out in either direction, so she flipped a mental coin, turned right, and started walking.

*****

She'd been walking so long that she'd almost forgotten her nudity. If there were other rooms along the corridor, they weren't apparent. Maybe, if it was another dimension, the path went on forever. Maybe she was walking in a giant circle. She hadn't seen or heard another creature. She wasn't sure what would kill her first, exhaustion or boredom. Maybe she wasn't even awake. She'd occasionally had the dream where she was running towards something she could never reach. She punched at the wall. "Ouch." Okay, Slayer strength left no dents, but the ache in her knuckles didn't seem like a dream. She looked back at the direction from which she'd come, but that didn't look any different than the way she'd been heading, so she continued on.

 

*****

She almost missed the gap in the wall when she found it, walking had become so routine. There it was, on her right side, an opening just a bit taller and wider than she was. She stepped through and stopped in shock.

There was no ceiling. Just a big, open space filled with, well, space. Above her stretched a black sky full of stars. She thought for a moment that it might be a painting, until something streaked across the surface. Asteroid, maybe? Some kind of projection, like the planetarium her dad had taken her to when she was a kid? This seemed different. More real.

She pulled her eyes away to look around the massive room. It wasn't round, but elongated like a huge cigar. Still, it didn't seem large enough to explain how long she'd walked. Maybe she had been going around in circles after all.

There were structures around the, for lack of a better word, room. Some large, some small. Some that reminded her of office desks, if desks were solid white with blinky lights on top. "Hello?" she called.

A voice called back. "Hello?"

Echo, maybe? "Is anyone in here?"

"Yeah," the voice replied, from a distance. "Under here."

She followed the sound to a medium sized structure. By this point the voice was sounding very familiar. She bent down to look underneath. "Spike. What the hell are you doing under there?"

"Keeping myself out of the sun." He looked up. "Nice outfit, Slayer."

Buffy blushed, tried to cover herself with her hands, discovered two weren't enough, and said "Close your eyes," through gritted teeth.

"Not fair, unless you close yours too."

Buffy realized she'd been staring. "Where are we?" she asked, trying not to think about the very nice body of the very evil vampire. "And what do you mean, avoid the sun?" She pointed to the ceiling. "That's not real. It can't be real."

"Looks real to me."

"It's a big TV, or a movie, or something. Cause we can't be..."

"In outer space?"

Buffy looked up at the ceiling, or sky, or whatever, and sucked in a very big breath. "At the side, there. That looks like, but it can't be, but it looks like... the Earth."

*****

Buffy sat on the floor near Spike, her knees tucked up and her arms over her breasts. "You think we were abducted by aliens."

"No, I said I think the Initiative turned us over to the aliens."

"Right. Because you have a chip."

"They coulda used it as a homing device."

"You've been watching the X-Files, haven't you?"

"No. Maybe. What's your explanation?"

She tried not to look at him. He lounged against the side of what he said was a control panel, one knee up and the other leg straight, leaving nothing to the imagination. "Maybe it's a spell," she said. "Maybe Glory did something. Sent us to another dimension. The big, white science-fictiony dimension."

"Right. She's ripping through Sunnydale looking for her key, because she's so good at sending people to other dimensions. But she can't get through to hers. More likely your friend Red sent us here by accident, trying to magically open a jar of spaghetti sauce, or some such."

"Jar of spaghetti sauce?"

"I'm hungry."

"Yeah, me too." Buffy glared. "And don't you get any ideas. I'm not on the menu."

He gestured with his hands. "Wouldn't dream of it, Slayer." He reached for his pocket, which wasn't there. "Damn. I need a fag."

"I guess they took us from the crypt. That's the last thing I remember."

"They. Ha! You do think it's aliens."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"Last thing I remember was you knocking down my door. Some people just knock, you know. What did you want, anyway?"

"I wanted to tell you to stop hanging around with Dawn. I think she has a crush on you. She's just a kid."

"I like her. She's alright. But point taken."

Buffy hesitated. "She, um, she said something stupid."

"Well, she is a teenager."

"She said you're into me. Isn't that ridiculous?"

"Yeah. Insane." For the first time Spike seemed conscious of his position. He crossed his legs and looked away from Buffy.

"Oh, God. You can't. That's sick."

"Yeah. I know. Disgusting." They sat together for a moment in silence. "Look," he said. "We shouldn't just sit here. We should try to find a way out."

"I thought you thought we're in outer space."

"Transmat device, or something."

"What is that?" she asked. "Star Trek?"

"Doctor Who. If they got us here, there has to be a way out, right?"

"I thought you were afraid of the sun."

"I've been thinking."

"Ooooh. Did it hurt?"

"Very funny. I get hungry enough, I may be able to ignore a bad headache for a good nosh."

"You just try it." She stood up and stretched. "I'm going to look around."

He just stared.

"Spike, I said I'm going to look around. Maybe some of these blinking thingies are button thingies. I could try pushing them."

"Sure, and you could try sending us spinning off into another galaxy."

"Spike, we have to get out of here. I've left Dawn alone too long. And there was something else I wanted to ask you about. Vampire attack on a train in Sunnydale."

"Nope. Don't know anything about that. And as long as Glory doesn't suss out who the key is, Dawn should be safe enough."

"There's mom. She hasn't been well, and ..."

"Look, Slayer. I want to get back as much as you do. Unfortunately, I don't have a magic wand in my pocket. Or a pocket, for that matter."

"I know." Buffy crouched down and slumped against the side of the console. "I wish I thought we were on a big sound stage and this was all a hoax. Or it was some sort of weird dream which for some reason was featuring you."

"But you don't."

"I think you're right, and you know I hate saying that." She sighed. "I think this is some sort of spaceship."

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Spike lifted his head in concentration. "That ringing, buzzing sort of ..."

"Sound?"

They both fell over, unconscious.

*****

They awoke side beside in a room similar to the one Buffy had been in. Instead of a cold metal floor, they found themselves on some sort of spongy covering.

"Spike, what..." Buffy felt it pass over her in waves, concentrating just south of her waistline. "Oh. My. God."

A low growl started in the base of Spike's throat. "Slayer," he purred.

One glance was all it took to see that whatever was affecting her was affecting him. "Spike. I think we've been drugged. I think ..." She was having trouble thinking. Every muscle on his chest, his arms, his blue, blue eyes, the sweet curve of his lower lip ... "Stop!"

"Didn't do anything ... yet." He ran a finger along her upper arms, barely touching the skin. Blew cool air across her nipples. "You're so beautiful."

She gasped. Tried to concentrate on anything but the feel of his fingertip. The pressure in her groin was not helping. "Spike, what are they doing to us?"

 

"Guess they're curious." He ran his finger down the valley between her breasts. "Maybe they like to watch."

"There's nothing to ... oooooh." His finger had dipped into her navel, and now it was travelling down. "Just stop." He lifted his hand, and her body instantly ached for him. "Don't stop."

He continued down to the space between her thighs, and she couldn't stand it. She rolled on top of him and lowered down on him, taking him deep in one thrust. She rocked on him, as his eyes widened. He was smiling, a big silly grin, and she stopped it with her lips.

They danced together with increasing speed until she collapsed on top of him. And quickly pushed off.

She lay beside him. Alone. "What was that? How could I...?"

He took her hand. "I love you, Buffy."

She pulled it away. "This is insane. You don't love me. You can't."

"I can," he said. "I do. And it's not whatever the little green men gave us." He sat up, giving her one last adoring look, before running his hand through his hair and standing. "But you could never feel the same, so I'll have to be content with whatever that was."

She was looking at him when he disappeared. Then she feel asleep.

*****

Buffy woke up in her own bed. "Weird dream."

Spike woke up in the crypt. "What a bloody fantastic dream."

*****

Later that day, Buffy felt a little scar on the back of her neck that she didn't remember having before.

Spike got an unexpected visit from Dru, but he told her to piss off.


End file.
